Customers can interact with merchants to conduct various transactions. For example, a customer can conduct a transaction with a merchant at a point-of-sale (POS) system using cash, a payment card, or other payment instrument. Many POS systems provide a merchant display, or other interface, for a merchant and a customer display or other interface for a customer. In general, the customer display is not visible to the merchant and the customers must guide themselves through the transaction utilizing the customer display or customer interface. Or, a merchant can work through a single display or other interface and must rotate, flip, or otherwise manipulate the display (e.g., via a rotatable display) to enable a customer to participate in the transaction.